inFamous: The Journey
by ConduitNotHuman
Summary: 2 and a half years after the events of inFamous 2, three conduits travel across a war torn North America to find the Saviour, an extremely powerful conduit who is said to be the one who can end the never ending war between Conduits and In this fanfic we find out the fate of many key characters, the formation of the DUP and other unsolved mysterious of
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It all started with a blast. An explosion in the heart of Empire City that changed everything. The whole world knew vaguely about these events. Something about a plague, something about a terrorist. But none of us truly knew that the world would never be the same.

As the days past we all started to notice the changes. At first it was just urban myths about people who could fly and walk through walls. But then it became very real when the world discovered Cole MacGrath. The quarantine of Empire City and the military had left us all in the dark about the events transpiring, but a hacker calling himself 'The Voice of Survival' had managed to hack a satellite and show everyone just what was happening. A hero had been born.

We all stared in awe when we witnessed this man, this one man take on superhuman foes unlike any we had ever seen, and all alone while selflessly protecting the innocent.

The world had become transfixed by Empire City and the government was getting very nervous. People were rioting, saying that our fellow man shouldn't be caged and left to rot and that the government should be helping them like that MacGrath guy. This one man had inspired a nation to get off their asses and help each other, and that was amazing.

A month had passed and the world had gone into a rapid state of evolution. People with powers, Conduits as they were calling them, began to spring up everywhere. The world looked to be looking at a new age of discovery and prosperity. Until the Beast arrived.

A creature of immeasurable power that at the point of its awakening destroyed all of Empire City and defeated Cole MacGrath. And then all hell broke loose. The Beats began to surge its way through the country destroying everything in its path, heading south for some reason, and with it the plague followed. The whole of the east coast of America, decimated by The Beats and the plague. The rest of the world were fearful, the government was desperate.

After a couple of days of the whole world collectively holding their breath, news came of a nuke being dropped on the Beast. For a moment we thought we were safe. We thought wrong. The Beats was not dead. It was still very much alive.

All hope seemed to be lost until, suddenly a brilliant blast of light lit up the skies. People started dropping dead for no apparent reason but at the same time plague victims seemed to have been getting better. The plague had been cured. But at the cost of the lives of tens of thousounds of Conduits. It was the decimation of a new race, but the rescue of Mankind.

The Beast had been defeated as well, and I knew in my heart that Cole MacGrath was responsible. The world cheered as the biggest pandemic since the Black Death disappeared over night. And the Government cheered as they had effectively had there three most prominent problems; Conduits, The Beast and the Plague dispatched.

But the blast did not kill all Conduits. I'd heard somewhere that Conduits got their powers from Ray field radiation. But there will always be background radiation no matter how much you try to clean it up. The Plague was most definitely gone. But Conduits. They were still alive. Some with their powers activated,some who still didn't realise their true identities yet.

Slowly, but surely re emerging. Not as fast as the time before but within a year there was about a 1000 of us scattered around the globe. And thats when it happened. In the dead of night, the start of the war that we all came to call the Midnight Harvest began.

The government started raiding civilian households and rounding up Conduits, or Bioterrorists as they began to call us. They had thrown the spear, the first casualties of war had happened. And there was no going back. My name is Franklin Morse, and it began with a blast and ended with one. Now this is the Aftermath. Welcome to the War.


	2. Ever been called a Bioterrorist?

**Hey guys, this is the official start of my fanfic inFamous: The Journey. I do suggest that if you haven't already, read the prologue. It dose contain plot elements relevant to the story and inFamous lore. Leaving a review would be great since I'm relatively new and I'd like to know how to improve my work but you don't have to if you don't want to. Anyway hope you enjoy! **

2 years after the Midnight Harvest. Somewhere in Southwest Florida.

Franklin opened his eyes and was met with the gaze of a DEFENDER guard staring intently at him. His head was killing him and it took him a minute to realise what had happened while he had slept that night.

'_Oh god, I've been caught' he thought to himself.'_

How did this happen? He had made sure that the derelict building he was staying in wasn't under watch by DEFENDER, so how had they found him? Ever since the Midnight Harvest Franklin had been pretty good at moving around and avoiding DEFENDER agents.

He'd originally been living in New Haven, Connecticut his hometown. But since the war started he became a fugitive, always on the move to avoid capture. He was 19 years old when he had to run away from home. His whole life, his friends and family, were in New Haven. Now he doubted hell ever see them again. He had traveled south hoping to cross the boarder to Mexico. A lot of rumours were floating around there weren't any DEFENDER outposts in the deep south, so a lot of Conduit refugees journey there. He guessed the rumours were wrong.

Franklin tried to move but his wrists and ankles were bound by magnetic manacles. A ring of silver metal on each wrist and ankle which attracted each other keeping them bound. Since most conduits could break handcuffs as easily as they could a twig these 'mag-cuffs' were DEFENDERS alternative.

_'Damn I hate these things'_ Franklin thought as he attempted to survey his surroundings.

Everything was hazy due to the sedative they had used to put him in a vegetative state, like they do with every Conduit. Franklin assumed it was the only way they could really stop a Conduit from using their powers. He couldn't really remember anything from the previous night except going to sleep. Which is strange. He thought he would remember DEFENDER guards storming in and capturing him

He was definitely in some sort of vehicle, a van maybe and there were other Conduits bound as well each with their own DEFENDER guard, monitoring their every move. All of them seemed to be in the same condition as him. Weakened and unable to move. Except one. A guy who looked about his age, just stared towards the floor, grimacing with pure hatred in his eyes. His ginger hair was caked with dirt and dried blood decorated various parts of his face. He assumed that he gave DEFENDER quiet the fight. Franklin tried to move into a more comfy able position but he was too weak and let out a painful groan. The DEFENDER guard next to him reacted by brandished his electrified baton and smiled menacingly.

"Don't try anything Bioterrorist"he said, making it very clear he wasn't afraid to use his weapon.

Franklin tried to reply with an insult but his lips were numb and his thoughts were still cloudy. He was way to weak to do anything especially since he hadn't eaten any real food in days.

'_I am so screwed if I don't find a way out now'_ He thought to himself, pondering of any means of escape. But all of them seemed to end in him with a bullet through his skull.

'_A bullet through my skull is better than spending the rest of my life as a science experiment'_ Franklin thought grimly, and decided that if he had to die he'd do it on his terms.

He closed his eyes and summoned all his strength, trying to feel the earth beneath him and summon it. But it was no good. With all his power and control over the earth he couldn't lift a pebble with this drug in his system.

'_Great. Just great.'_ Franklin thought frustratedly. _' I'm drugged out of my gourd, can't use my powers and going to become a human lab rat. Goodie'_

Suddenly out of nowhere the van lurched and came to a sudden halt.

"What's going on Lou?" The DEFENDER guard next to Franklin called.

No response.

"Lou is everything alright? We need to get these BT's to the Vault or the boss is going to be pissed" he continued.

Still there was no answer.

The DEFENDER guard stared right at Franklin, then to the rest of the conduits in the van.

"What have ya freaks done?" He said pointing his baton at each of them.

"You tell me what you've done or I'll kill each and every one of you!" He cried with murderous intent.

As suddenly as the van had stopped, it started moving. But not forwards. Upwards. The van began to hover in the air, Franklin felt his stomach lurch like a plane taking off as the van began to rise higher and higher.

"Get the guns! Kyle get the goddamn guns!" one of the DEFENDER guards yelled, but it was to late. The back doors of the van were ripped open and sent flying. One of the guards attempted to grab a gun from a weapon rack on the wall but he was pulled out by a mysterious force, almost like an invisible hand had plucked him out the van.

"It's him!" Cried a guard. "It's the leader!" He shot widely not really aiming for anything, but scared out of his wits. Franklin tried his best to flatten his body and avoid the bullets but others weren't so lucky. Three of the Conduits had been shot, and were probably dead. The guard continued to fire until suddenly the bullets he had fired began to stay suspended in the air, and through the back of the van entered a man wearing a brown cloak and hood floating in mid air.

"You'll pay for that" the man said in a grizzled voice. And with a flick of his wrist the bullets suspended in mid air shot towards all the remaining guards, killing them instantly.

"Don't worry, your safe now" said the cloaked man. He closed his eyes and looked to be in deep concentration and at the same time the van slowly floated back towards the ground.

Franklin stared in awe as they were greeted by about nine other people who were definitely not DEFENDER guards. One of the cloaked mans friends waved his hand and the manacles around each of the living conduits in the van suddenly became unmagnetised.

Franklin looked up as the cloaked man walked into the van and closed the eyes of the dead conduits. He knelt down and whispered into the last one, a child no more than ten years old ear.

"Rest in peace my brothers and sisters, you will be avenged"

Franklin tested his legs and found that he could stand but only with support.

"Who are you?" He said in a weakened voice.

The cloaked man turned around and smiled. A kind, gentle smile.

"My name is Richard Tate the second, leader of the Conduit resistance" he said proudly. "And I am here to save you all."

Franklin could not stand any more and collapsed on the floor. Two of Richards men came and helped him to his feet. The ginger guy stood to his feet as if the sedative had no effect on him and walked over to Richard.

"Well it looks like Isaacs tracker works like a charm" he said sheepishly.

Richard placed his hand on the mans shoulder and smiled.

"Good work brother, there's a reason why your one of our best men Shamus" he replied.

Franklin and the rest of the Conduits were helped out the van by the rest of Richards men. Franklin for the first time in a long time thought his luck was changing. That is until he saw the DEFENDER vans in the distance, heading straight for them.


	3. Threat to Society

**Here's the next Chapter. Sorry its a bit short but its got some action in, and it establishes Franklin and some other characters powers. **

Dozens of DEFENDER vans sped towards them, sirens blazing and ready for a fight. Franklin figured that one of the guards must have radioed for help during the attack and now his backup was on the way. Too bad it didn't do him much good.

"Ready yourselves my friends" Richard bellowed. "A great battle lies before us."

The sirens were getting louder, meaning DEFENDER was getting closer, and Franklin was powerless to protect himself. Richard glanced back to the rest of the Conduits who were still under the influence of the sedative.

"Shamus, I must ask you another favor" he said sternly.

"You must stay back and protect our weakened brethren, I know you prefer to be in the heart of the fight but we must protect them"

Franklin looked towards Shamus who did not look happy at all. He seemed to ponder for a while then sighed deeply.

"Fine, I'll baby sit the targets" he said distastefully

"Good" Richard said then nodded towards the rest of the group. "Follow my lead" then took off into the sky towards the sound of the sirens.

Franklin felt so angry about being powerless. He was a pretty powerful Conduit being able to control the earth. But the stupid sedative made him look like just another target that needed protecting. He tried to stand showing that he wasn't as weak as everyone thought but fell down again. He crawled away from the rest of the recuperating Conduits and towards the van they had been in, then lent against it.

"Don't exert yourself too much target, you might hurt yourself" Shamus remarked smiling slightly.

Franklin stared up at him and scowled.

"Why didn't the sedative affect you?" he growled.

"I guess I'm just stronger than you all" Shamus said, pretty indifferent about the whole situation.

That just made Franklin angrier. The fact that Shamus was just insulting him and the rest of the Conduits, but in a way that was so nonchalant made him even more hateful of the guy.

"Uh oh here comes some trouble" Shamus grinned while staring of in the distance. The fight had erupted between the resistance and DEFENDER. It was a sight to truly behold. Richard hovered over the battlefield lifting vans into the air and smashing them into each other. A female Conduit ran towards a group of DEFENDER guards then leaped. In mid-air she transformed into a wolf like creature and tore through the squadron of DEFENDER guards. Another Conduit was glowing orange and melting everything he came in contact with whether it be a DEFENDER van or one of the guards.

Two other Conduits were combining there powers together to cause maximum damage against DEFENDER. One was shooting oil out of his palm and soaking the DEFENDER guards while the other was setting them alight by breathing fire out of her mouth.

The Conduit resistance fought with an admirable ferocity and their powers were even more so. A DEFENDER drop ship suddenly flew into view and things looked very grim. If the ship was able to get in close the resistance would probably lose the fight. Richard new this, and set his eyes on the ship. He flew towards one of the Conduits and lifted him up with his telekinesis. They both headed straight for the ship while Richard deflected missiles with his telekinetic shield.

Richard stopped just above the ship and set the Conduit down on top of the ship. The Conduit, who Franklin deduced was a man placed his hand against the roof of the ship then closed his eyes. For a moment he did nothing then suddenly a jolt of electricity passed through the drop ship and it began to fall out of the air.

Richard and the other Conduit floated down to the ground safely, while the drop ship didn't have as much luck. It crashed right into the ground causing an explosion scattering the DEFENDER troops. Richard put up a force field protecting the Conduits from the explosion that enveloped most of the battlefield.

Shamus suddenly sprang up and a murderous glint filled his eyes. "Maybe I will get to fight after all" he said a bit too gleeful.

It looked like Shamus was going to get his wish in the form of a troop of DEFENDER guards heading right for them. Shamus cracked his knuckles then smiled.

"You DEFENDER bastards are about to make my day"

Shamus's eyes started to glow blue and his hands gradually did the same. He put his arm out with his palm spread and flashed a quick smile.

"Say cheese" he said as a beam of blue energy shot from his palm hitting three of the DEFENDER guards and instantly incapacitating them.

Franklin was transfixed by Shamus he charged into battle. The Defender guards pulled out their MP5s and aimed for straight for him, but Shamus leaped into the air and shot two beams of energy out of his palm hitting the group of DEFENDER guards and taking out two of them.

The rest of the guards retreated back to their group and Shamus stood triumphantly.

"And that's how you do it" he declared proudly.

Franklin looked a way, half disgusted and half jealous. But as he stared in the opposite direction he noticed a Defender sniper in a tree not too far away aiming right for Shamus's head. With no time to warn Shamus Franklin closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the power of the earth surge through him and mustered all the strength he had, then he struck his fist into the ground, causing a quake and knocking the guard out the tree. He then focused on the ground beneath the snipers feat and summoned all his power turned the earth soft and eventually into quicksand. He waited until the snipers whole body, minus his head was beneath the ground, and then he made the earth solid again.

Franklin collapsed on the floor weakened from using his powers but felt proud about what he'd accomplished. Shamus walked up to him and looked as if he was sizing him up.

"Good work Target, you saved my arse back there." He said dully. Then turned his back and returned to the other the resting Conduits. Some of them seemed to be recovering from the sedative and were even attempting to help out in the fight. One of them, a girl was protecting the group by creating an aura shield around them. Another had summoned a dust devil to incapacitate a DEFENDER van.

Franklin brought himself to his feet and hobbled over to the rest of the Conduits. He was so weak that he didn't see the DEFENDER van heading towards him.

"Look out!"

Franklin glanced back and braced for impact. But when he opened his eyes the van hadn't hit him, but stopped in its tracks. He stared upwards and saw the girl who had been protecting the other Conduits. Except now she was enveloped in a 20 ft. tall aura version of herself. She through the van into another which was heading their way, then shrunk back to normal size collapsing.

"Watch where you're going, Target! You almost got yourself killed" Shamus yelled as he jogged towards the girl and scooped her up in his arms.

"And I can't have you die I still owe you a debt, which I intend to pay. C'mon!"

Shamus waved his arm forward then began heading back to the group of Conduits and Franklin shuffled after him. He finally felt like his strength was returning.

Once they had reached the other Conduits, Franklin surveyed the battlefield and found that the fight was pretty much over. Richard was hovering above, watching for any DEFENDER guards that might try and run away. The others were rounding up the live ones and getting rid of the dead ones.

Once Richard spotted him and Shamus he grinned and hovered down towards them.

"You have done very well my brothers and sisters" he said happily congratulating everyone, even the ones who had done nothing.

The rest of Richard's men finished rounding up the DEFENDER guard and came to join him.

Richard ushered out one of the Conduits, a tall guy with long black hair. He brought him close and started whispering to him. Franklin could just make out what they were talking about.

"Simon, take Leona and interrogate the prisoners we need to find out about DEFENDERS current plans. Gina will come collect you later"

Simon nodded then beckoned the wolf-girl towards him. He looked at her then she nodded too and they walked off away from the rest of the group.

"Now my friends, we have fought hard and well. I think it's time for a victory meal!"

The group roared in agreement.

"Gina, if you wouldn't mind" Richard glanced towards one of the conduits, a short, stout girl with blonde hair in pigtails.

"No problem" she replied

Gina closed her eyes and focused. She then reached out her arm and a crack appeared in the air. The crack ripped open forming a gateway that just hung in the air.

"Thank you Gina" Richard said. "Everybody enter the portal. It leads s to our hideout and we'll be safe there"

Richards's men lead the way, followed by the liberated Conduits. Franklin headed towards the portal until he was stopped by Richard.

"Franklin is it?" he asked smiling his kind smile. Franklin nodded.

"I'd like to talk to you about something after the meal. I'm quiet intrigued by your gifts and I think that they may be able to help us all" Richard's smile was gone and it was replaced with a mask of dead seriousness.

Franklin stared, his mouth open. What would a Conduit as powerful as Richard need help for? Especially from someone he'd just met.

"Anyway enjoy the feats and well talk after" His smile had returned and he hovered of the ground then through the portal. Franklin hesitated for a second, and then walked towards the portal. Whatever lied in there was either really good or really bad, and according to his luck it was probably really bad.

_'Well'_ Franklin thought_. 'What could possibly go wrong?'_ and with that he walked into the portal.


End file.
